


Grapholagnia

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, PWP, hanna fandom writing party 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn porn porn omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapholagnia

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt: Grapholagnia and Hans from "Frozen")

Anna turns the book sideways, paper sliding through her slightly sweaty palms, and tilts her head to better study the image in front of her. A woman peers back over her shoulders and the round curve of her buttocks, lovingly rendered in ink and wash, at the man standing over her. He's a gentleman, fully dressed in a waistcoat and high boots, although his clothing is in disarray, his cock curving out of his trousers. He's trailing a crop over the woman's hip. Anna wriggles in place, enjoying the slide of her skirts against her legs, and wonders what it would be like to be... like that.

Her gaze lingers on the tableau for a moment longer, and then she flicks over to the next page. The same woman is lying on her side now, with her legs spread scandalously wide. A man is lying behind her, supporting her raised leg with one arm and... Anna peers closely at the image, not sure what she's looking at.

She knows the general look and shape of her own slit, and she recognizes the woman's anatomy, but the man- she traces the bulge between his legs curiously, trying to make sense of it. His cock is inside of the woman's body, somehow- and she must be looking at his bollocks. She jerks her fingers away from the page, vaguely embarrassed, and suddenly recalls the feel of Prince Hans' body pressed up against hers when they had danced.

Her eye had been drawn to his trousers, more than once, but she had forced herself to ignore her curiosity that night. Better to pretend she hadn't noticed anything at all. She tugs her bodice down a little, suddenly uncomfortable, and rolls onto her stomach so that her skirts bunch up between her legs.

No, she hadn't noticed anything. At all. His arms had been very strong, and his hands had been so big- what had his manhood been like? Anna presses her hips into the bed and sighs. She flips another page.

Her eyes widen and her hand slides under her skirts almost of it's own accord. She moves against the bed, enjoying the friction on her breasts and thighs, and can't help a little moan from escaping her lips when her fingers find her clit. She buries her face in the pillow, pressing down hard with her fingers, and imagines a bigger hand in their place. Just one of Hans' fingers-

"Oh!" Anna gasps. She steals another glance at the engraving in front of her, of a man with his face buried between a woman's legs, and is overwhelmed with the sensation of Hans plunging his tongue inside of her cunt, of his sideburns on her thighs.

"Hans..." she sighs, working her fingers between her legs.

How was she not supposed to look? His trousers left nothing to the imagination. Honestly.

She slips a finger inside of her slick entrance, and then another, and grinds down on them. It's completely unsatisfying.

"Hans!" She gasps.

"Uh- your- I-"

"Hans-" Anna freezes and lifts her head from the pillow.

Prince Hans is standing just inside of the door, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Hans!" Anna says, startled. Her face is burning with embarrassment.

"Anna-"

"I, uh- must have drifted off?"

He bites his lip and she realizes that he's trying not to smile.

"Of course," he says, closing the door and leaning against it. Her gaze is drawn to his crotch, and she blushes again.

"You drifted off," he says, sliding his gloves off, "with a book of explicit engravings that aren't fit for maidenly eyes."

"I uh-" Anna can't look away from his hands. He tucks his gloves inside of his jacket and she rolls onto her side, tracking his every move with her eyes. He stalks over to the bed, long legs eating up the distance between them, and turns the book to face him. He tilts his head thoughtfully.

"Not fit for a maiden at all."

Anna remembers that she needs to breathe, and then he reaches out and cups her chin, and she forgets all over again.

"But seeing as we're affianced," Hans says, "I suppose it can be our little secret." He rests a knee on the bed and Anna slides towards him when the mattress dips.

"What do you say?" he breathes, leaning in so close that he's almost kissing her. She can feel his breath on her mouth. He smells like cloves and tobacco.

"Yes," she says breathlessly. Hans slams the book shut, one handed, and drops it on the ground without looking.

"Seeing as we're engaged," he says, rolling Anna onto her back and sliding across the bed to straddle her.

"Practically married," Anna says, tipping her head back and wriggling out of her bodice.

"No harm," Hans says. He kisses her, tipping her head back against the pillows, and then has to bury his face in her neck to hide his sudden smile.

It was almost too easy. The heir to the kingdom had fallen into his lap.

He nips at her bare shoulder, and then sets about solidifying his claim to her hand.

Anna was his. And so, too, would be the throne.


End file.
